hunters_moonfandomcom-20200214-history
Takato Ka
Takato Ka is a Redonian siennyin (referred to as a hermit by those in Adonia), following the mystical philosophy and faith of the Dou, the way, the natural order of the universe. He is also an above-average practitioner of the Upper Redonian mystic barrage performance art, which can be turned into a martial art if enough qi is exerted. Appearance Takato is of above-average height, with the pigmentations usually seen for Upper Redonians. Despite his age, he looks rather youthful, appearing to be in his early 30s. His right arm appears to be completely wrapped in bandages. He wears a brown robe, typical for Doueans, especially those versed not only in the faith and philosophy, but those versed in the martial arts such as taigekkun. Atop his black, medium-length hair, he wears a skullcap which covers his upper forehead, and atop that sits a slightly flattened zhuāngzi jīn cap, held to his head with a piece of string. Additionally, he wears a black clock over his robe to provide protection from the elements. Beneath the skullcap, however, at his upper forehead, is where he has two completely-shaven horns. His natural pigmentation is much redder than the one he's usually seen with, using magical means to make himself appear more human. History Not much is yet known about the wandering hermit's time in Adonia. He had appeared sometime in the last century, and has been sighted doing good deeds (when attributed to him at least). Takato and the Divine Church Sometime prior to the events of Hunter's Moon, Takato found himself in New Dewsbury, where an incident occurred that nearly caused him trouble. Fortunately, at the time, High Inquisitor Nathaniel Weston became involved and defused the situation. In a show of gratitude, the siennyin told Weston that if he or any affiliate of his ever needed any help, he could always call on him. Some years later, Weston would ultimately ask him for help, for a situation arose in Atraca, one involving werebeasts. Takato heeded the call and got involved, the experience being his first proper interaction with the Divine Church. After the situation got defused, he would interact a few more times with the local church in a limited capacity, doing good deeds as he had done for the past century or so he has spent in Adonia so far. As he hadn't returned to New Dewsbury since last speaking to Weston, and seldom asking the church questions, he didn't have a clue on what was occurring elsewhere, only hearing glimpses of something happening on Grimtham Isle. He'd just continue on with his business, though he'd notice that things were beginning to change. After a while, he decided to visit Weston once more. Weston looked rough as a result of the intensification of work following Velin's return, and the two discussed the happenings of the Witlock Inquiry. Their discussion would ultimately lead to Takato heading towards Eternis, with an official document from Weston confirming his reliability and previous connections and work for local branches of the church. After arriving in Eternis, those at the cathedral there were glad to have someone assist them with all their errands and menial work, allowing them to concentrate on the tasks Velin had given. Of those glad were Cassiel, who had greeted him wholeheartedly when he arrived. After a few days had passed, on September 25th, 1880, he arrived at the cathedral once more, carrying milk for Cassiel, when he stumbled upon those he'd come to know as Loque and Gwenaelle de Chamoroux speaking to Velin, who called him forth to explain what she was explaining to them, as Cassiel appeared next to her. Honored was he to meet her in person. After learning he was to join an inquiry that was headed to the Abyss, he returned to his quarters, where Cassiel suddenly appeared, with the milk he was given, and explained to him why he was chosen to join, while additionally revealing he was an angel. Afterwards, he continued helping with the errands and menial work, until the 9th of October arrived. The Beaumont Mission Receiving a knock on his door, a holy man informed Takato that it was time. He gathered his things and arrived in the grand hall of the cathedral, where he felt the vile auras of the people he was joining. Cassiel summoned a portal, that proceeded to take them to the Abyssal Door located in Northern Daristein. After some unexpected newcomers arrived, arguing ensuing, and more dialogue occurring, the inquiry passed through the gate one by one, announcing what sin would allow them to go through before opening by itself - mysteriously to the others, the door said nothing to Takato, just as it hadn't to Loque. Soon, after more discussions occurred after passing the gate, they arrived at the dock where they met Tariun and Xager. After allowing the others to ask their questions first, Takato asked whether religious practices would draw the attention of nearby demons, which she assured him it wouldn't. Unfortunately, as she answered his question, she was oblivious to the fact that he was hiding something... The fact that he was, in fact, a Southern Oni, hence why the door hadn't said anything earlier. It was his demon descent which allowed him past. Though the others reassured him to not mind the words of Hudson Giguere, it did confirm his worry that if the truth was known, at least one person would be opposed to him on principle of it. Additionally, in the same set of sentences, Tariun revealed that Abahai, one of the two oni twins that fought alongside the original wielder of the Umagiri, was in the Abyss, and that they might encounter her somewhere - a fact that absolutely shocked him. Afterwards, the inquiry got onto a boat, which took them eastward towards the Hollowlands, where they were to engage in their first task given to them by Tariun. Trivia * His in-game traits are as follows: ** Starting Traits *** Combat: Butoo Style - +1 DMG when fighting in close quarters (this includes hand-to-hand, weapons, and most non-danmaku magic). *** Narrative: Doukyokuzu - Takato's heritage allows him access to spaces otherwise inaccessible to non-demons, while his Douean practice has made him more sensitive to the auras of the world ** Post-Start Traits *** End of Chapter 1: Like Water - gets an additional move/action during a turn; other traits do not come into effect for the second move/action, both moves/actions can be used for a singular AoE move/action * Written out, his name natively would be 賈 孝人 (Ka Takato), and read out in the Lower Redonian fashion (か たかと) as to make it less apparent he was not human. In Westward Upper Redonian, his name would be Gaá Xiaòzhou (gaa2 ɕiao213ʐə̃31). Media Struggling to have. Category:Characters Category:Sin & Sentence